


Cover Art for 'Warts and All' by mapleleafcameo read by Lockedinjohnlock

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one whom mixed toad with turtle aka me. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for 'Warts and All' by mapleleafcameo read by Lockedinjohnlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Warts and All [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732460) by [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/warts_and_all_zpsivtq4rsb.jpg.html)


End file.
